Un Pedazo De Mí
by Yona-Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia tras ser victima de un Engaño cae desde un barranco,provocando que pierda la joven no sabía quién era.Dispuesta a recuperar sus recuerdos inicia una nueva en Magnolia,en donde tendrá la oportunidad de inscribirse en la Prestigiosa Academia Mágica; Fairy tail. Tres personas en en especial la ayudaran y un Nuevo Amor florecerá. /NaLu/ /JeRza/ /GaLe/


**|PRÓLOGO|**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡ **N** o me toques! —Mi voz se quebró y yo sabía que había tenido suficiente— ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti, entiéndelo! ¡Tú y yo hemos terminado!

—No, no, no —Lanzo en un tono desesperado, se veía tan vulnerable, tan asustado de perderme a mí y al hijo que estoy esperando con tanta ilusión, que hizo que mí corazón doliera más— Por favor —Descansó su frente contra la mía— Perdóname, Luce.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte, cuando lo único que has hecho es mentirme? ¡Durante este tiempo me has visto la cara de estúpida! ¡Lo peor es que tú fuiste el causante de todo mi sufrimiento! —Cogí sus manos, apartándola de mi cara. Se echo hacía atrás, sus ojos estaban rojos, llenos de lágrimas— ¡Tú apartaste a Gray de mí lado, maldita sea! —Dolía, dolía demasiado pero no iba a permitirme caer delante de él— Quiero que te vayas.

— No —Dijo obstinadamente— Tienes que perdonarme, tienes que hacerlo —Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos— No puedo vivir sin ti. Por favor.

Los sollozos dejaron mi cuerpo cuando lo vi tan destrozado. Me recordó a mí cuando lloré descontrolada mente al ver morir a Gray entre mis brazos, cuando él me protegió de un balazo por parte de Rufus

— Levántate.

— No hasta que me perdones, te necesito a mí lado. Luce, te amo demasiado. Tú eres todo para mí. Por favor —Miré hacía el techo. No podía verlo así.

— Te... amo tanto —Mi labio inferior temblaba— Pero no puedo seguir estando contigo. Necesito que te vayas.

— No, no, no —Se levantó sosteniendo mi cara con ambas manos— Are lo que sea con tal de que permanezcas a mí lado —Traté de tomar una respiración profunda, pero fracase miserablemente.

Empujando mi corazón intoxicado de amor aún lado. Hable— Lo que quiero que hagas ahora, es que me dejes sola. ¡¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender?!

Natsu dejó caer sus manos a los costados, derrotado. — Luce, te lo suplico.

— Adiós. Natsu —Fue en ese momento cuando arranqué el colgante de mi cuello. No quería seguir conservando algo que provenía de la persona que mató mis ilusiones en el pasado, quitándome lo único importante y que me hacía sentir viva, además no era capaz de mirarlo, a pesar de que me lo había regalado el día de San Valentín no me atrevía a conservarlo. Fue tan doloroso para mí, que no me di cuenta cuando lo dejé caer al suelo, produciendo un "Clic" y mi corazón se rompiera en miles de pedacitos otra vez. Justo como aquella vez que trataba de escapar de la muerte— Lo mejor será que se lo regale a Ultear que lleva meses enamorada de ti. Natsu Dragneel alías el Salamander.

—Luce... —Me miro con tristeza y supongo que también arrepentimiento, pero, a pesar de que haya arrepentimiento en sus palabras, no hará que Gray regrese a mí lado.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, salí corriendo del salón para que Natsu no me siguiera más. Y por una vez en mí miserable vida. Dios supo escucharme.

Ignoré las miradas extrañas y murmureos que decían los alumnos de mí y solamente decidí centrarme en huir de este lugar, quería escapar de esta cruel realidad. Irme a un lugar en donde nadie sea capaz de encontrarme y hacerme daño. Sin embargo, al llegar a la parte trasera de la Academia me obligué a mí misma a pararme en seco y mirar en estado de shock a la persona que tenía delante mía.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, querida Lucy Heartphilia.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **S** í, sí. Se que esta pequeña parte no estaba escrita cuando decidí publicarla por primera vez. Lo sé, soy consciente de ello.

La razón por la que decidí escribir y publicar esta nueva e inesperada parte es para que ustedes sientan que este Fic es interesante de leer. No, de ninguna manera estoy diciendo que es aburrida, como podría decir eso, si este Fic es parte de mi vida. Lo que trato de decir, es que este es un adelanto que verán más adelante. Lucy ha tenido una vida muy complicada, muy triste y quizás muy confusa, puede ser que también ustedes se sientan así cuando lleguen a los capítulos finales. Dejare claro que no me gusta revelarlo todo de golpe, porque terminaría muy rápido y sinceramente no me gustaría, quizás a ustedes tampoco.

No daré Spoilers, porque eso arruinaría la historia. Pero, les diré que la relación de Natsu y Lucy al comienzo es muy fría. Después de todo, recordemos que ella no tiene recuerdos, por lo que se siente confusa.

Cambiaré el primer capítulo. Pero, no es porque no me haya gustado, sino, porque no supe explicar bien la historia. Sinceramente espero que les guste, tanto como a mí, me gusto escribirlo para ustedes.

Cierto, casi se me olvidaba. No deje este Fic a un lado solamente porque haya tenido un comentario. No, sino que la inspiración no llegaba, por más que lo intentara. Admito que esto llego a molestarme, a tal punto de estresarme. Quizás les haya pasado, quizás no. Pero, bueno, eso se arreglará. Empezare a publicar de nuevo, quizás no cada tres días, puede ser una semana o dos, pero no pasara de meses o años.

Por cierto, le agradezco mucho a **Mori Summer** por tomarse la amabilidad de leer este Fic. Sinceramente me ha hecho muy feliz tu comentario y fue mi salvación para no dejar a un lado este Fic.


End file.
